Jasper
Jasper '''is a Homeworld Gem who fought in the Gem Rebellion five thousand years ago against the Crystal Gems, as well as the native Human, Faunus, and Mobian species of Earth along with the Grimm as well. She originally arrived back on Earth to aid Peridot in her mission pertaining to the Cluster, but would abandon the mission when she mistook Steven for Rose Quartz, and focused on avenging Pink Diamond by killing "Rose". Appearance Normal Form Jasper has tangerine skin with reddish-orange markings on her face and arms. She has amber eyes and plump lips. Her gemstone is located where a normal nose would be. She has thick, beige-white-colored flowing hair. Physique-wise, she is the archetype Quartz Gem soldier; she has a muscular body and stands both taller and wider than Garnet, an indication of her immense strength and durability. Ghost Form When Jasper assumes her Ghost Form her skin turns a shade of blue; her teeth gain pointed fangs, her hair turns black while her body suit became white, consisting of white trousers and a white long-sleeved shirt covered in black gloves. Her shirt is connected via a black belt and stems up to her neck. There is a black collar on her shirt and she wears black boots. Finally, she is accessorized with a high collar cape connected around her neck that had a white exterior and a red interior lining. Personality Jasper is ruthless and headstrong, as well as a brutal combatant. As a high-ranking Gem soldier and veteran of the Rebellion, Jasper is very authoritative and militaristic which directly affected her former subordinates, Peridot, Connie and Lapis Lazuli. She does not care about them, does not bother to heed their warnings or concerns, and will not hesitate to browbeat them into submission if they complain or disagree with her. The prejudice that Jasper exercises based on combat experience leads her to look down upon beings that appear weaker to her. Her attitude towards those whom she considers having proven themselves in battle, however, is a much more positive and respectful one. When she first arrives on Earth, she quickly dismisses Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl as weaklings not worth her time. She did, however, express disappointment after finding out that Rose Quartz was not present because she wants to face her in battle, as she respects her as the military commander of the Crystal Gems. Likewise, this causes her to be confused and frustrated as to why Rose apparently shapeshifted into a human boy to fight. When Vidalia showed Jasper expressed her desire to fight a warrior from Earth again, and her respect for them as well. Biography Powers and Abilities All Era-1 Gems have various powers, including the ability to invoke a weapon, change shape, and strength, agility, speed, and skill beyond normal non-hunter human capabilities. Jasper can also take refuge in her gemstone after being wounded to heal. She is also capable of fusion, as shown when she fuses with Lapis Lazuli to form Malachite and later when Vlad fused with Malachite formed Malachite Plasmius. Being a Quartz Gem, her creation was to fit the role of a soldier within Gem culture. According to Peridot (a certified Kindergartener skilled enough to identify the type of Gem that emerged from a particular exit hole with a glance), Jasper is the 'ultimate' Quartz, made completely perfect, implying she is a superior specimen even among her own kind. She is considered the greatest Quartz produced on Earth. As such, she has incredible amounts of physical strength and stamina, making her one of the most physically imposing Gems seen thus far. She is also strong of will, as it takes all of Lapis' concentration to subdue Jasper. Jasper is also one of the most durable Gems ever shown in the series, being capable of withstanding the point blank explosion of a Gem Warship's reactor, the following crash and explosion of the entire ship unprotected. Fusions * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Malachite. * When fused with both Lapis Lazuli and Vlad Plasmius they formed Malachite Plasmius. Skills and Unique Abilities * Crash Helmet '''Proficiency: By gathering her resolve and thirst for battle, Jasper can summon her weapon; a tangerine, crystalline helmet. The helmet acts both as a weapon and armor; a hammer-like protrusion in the front of the helmet allows her to use it to charge, slam, and headbutt her opponent, in the shape of a yellow diamond, while a clear orange-tinted visor extends down, covering the upper part of her face and her gemstone. The sturdiness of the helmet rivals that of Garnet's gauntlets, as Jasper was shown continuously countering her attacks. A fast swing from the front of the helmet was hard enough to poof Amethyst (among other damage she had). * M'artial Arts': Further reflecting the similarities between herself and Amethyst, Jasper is likewise prone to mixing up her weapon-based attacks with martial arts moves, such as grappling, throwing, or attacking with swift yet powerful punches. Due to the nature of her weapon, the two styles mix seamlessly and combine into a powerful, but ultimately reckless fighting style with immense collateral damage. She is also skilled enough to completely outclass Amethyst. * Headbutting: As the name implies, Jasper shows she can headbutt without her weapon. This version, although weaker without her helmet, still has the potential to knock out a human being, as seen with Steven. * Comet Charge: Jasper can lunge at her foes with alarming speed and power, capable of breaking through layers of a hard gemstone. While she performs this attack, a fiery aura forms around her * Spin Dash: Jasper can rapidly roll in a ball-like shape to attack enemies. While Amethyst was shown to have this ability as well, it seems that Jasper's version is more powerful, and is more of a threat than Amethyst's. Jasper can also use the technique to dash across a spacious room and plunge into the air Ghost Powers Thanks to the actions of Bill Cipher Jasper has gained Vlad Plasmius ghost form and powers becoming a hybrid of Gem and Ghost in the process. Weapon * Crash Helmet: Jasper's weapon is an orange, square helmet with a diamond-shaped extension on the front and a visor to protect her eyes and gem. Like Rose, she wields an object of defense, but Jasper uses it primarily for offense. When she uses her helmet, she often charges or headbutts her opponent. * Gem Destabilizer: Homeworld Gems, in addition to their summonable weapon, seem to carry a personal defense weapon known as Gem Destabilizers — extremely potent, non-lethal tools used to subdue enemy Gems. Jasper is seen using this weapon on Garnet during their first fight. She attempts to use it again in when the Crystal Gems, Steven, and Vidalia are attempting to escape the Gem ship, but Garnet pried it from her hand and broke it immediately afterward. Relationships Quotes Gallery Background Information Trivia Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Gems Category:Ghosts